The Love of a Monster
by Astir
Summary: In a Beauty and the Beast storyline the Frankenstein monster has finally found his last hope in humanity in a young runnaway. Will she have the courage to love the most grotesque monster in the world, or shall she face the fate of all other humanity when
1. Chapter 1

I never saw Mary Shelly's book _Frankenstein_, as a horror story. I always pitied the monster and his horrible fate, so I decided to write a story where he might finally be happy. Please enjoy and I hope that you too come to appreciate the plight and tragedy of the Frankenstein monster.

So he didn't want to die after all. That was a surprise. His creator was dead on a doomed ship bound for the North Pole. He should be dead as well. But he was not yet ready to die. There was a strange feeling that possessed him, warning him that something lay ahead, a dream yet to be realized. If he perished on the glaciers, something would be terribly wrong with the world, there was someone out there who needed him to remain. Yet he knew this to be impossible.

Nonetheless he trekked south again. He didn't know how he would get off of the ice, but he would. He would find his way off and he would live, despite his promises to the ship's captain. He would hide from mankind so that none would see him, but he would live.

When the monster next saw the pale boughs of the majestic trees in winter he smiled briefly, before collapsing to the ground in a deep slumber.

_187 years later_

Anne stumbled as she ran through the forest. Her backpack contained a few items that she had hurriedly packed into there as she fled from her mother. Anne was running away from her home, if you could call it her home. The wild and threatening woods were a safer haven for her than the house that contained her drunken mother. Anne had had enough of beatings and cursings; she was never going back there, even if it meant she would perish in the forest.

Anne picked herself up and ran once more. She was not going to stop running as long until she collapsed. An insane voice in her head told her that if she stopped running her mother would suddenly be there to hurt her again and bring her back home. This was insane considering that her mother lay passed out drunk on the carpet in their house. Anne had seized the opportunity and ran as fast as she could for her own life.

Anne's chest began to burn and her legs were numb. The weather was cold and gray and a thin mist spread throughout the forest. She had not grabbed a warmer jacket since she was in such a rush to escape. She regretted it now, even though she knew that the noise she would have made getting a jacket would have surely woken her mother.

Anne finally stopped, her throat burning from the searing coldness of the air. She brushed her hair away from her face. She pulled off her bag to see whether or not she had grabbed any food in her rush to get out the door. Her face fell; she hadn't.

She had, however, remembered to grab Band-Aids for the cuts she had received from her mother. She began to carefully apply them, praying that she would not get an infection. She knew she would have enough to worry about if she managed to live through the night.

Anne resumed walking, looking for some shelter where she might hide in until the next morning. There were many mountains in the area, so she knew that there must be a cave somewhere. Her patience paid off, as she spied a small, nearly indiscernible opening in the rocks. She smiled and cautiously walked in.

The ceiling was rather low, but it soon opened up into the main cavern. At first it appeared to be a normal cave, but Anne gasped as she realized that someone, a human, lived here. She turned to leave when she spied a huge figure stooped and entering into the cavern. It looked up to her.

It's skin was yellow and stretched, looking like parchment about to rip. She could see veins and arteries extensively under the hideous skin of the creature. It's black hair hung long and lankly across its face. It's lips were black and thin, and as the creature approached her to speak she saw it's hideously white teeth, too perfect for that hideous body. It's watery yellow eyes stared at her in shock.

Anne screamed and fell to the floor in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The only characters thus far that I own are Anne and her drunken mother. The creature belongs to Mary Shelley with some touches to 'modernize' him by me.

When Anne awoke she found herself wrapped in crude furs in one corner of the cave. A large figure sat hunched over a small fire on the opposite side of her. Anne was struck by the scent of cooking food, a welcome smell to her hungry stomach. She hesitantly shifted herself into a sitting position, wary of the large occupant of the cave.

The noise of her shifting attracted the attention of the creature. It turned around and faced her hesitantly, careful that light of the fire would not highlight his features. Anne realized that it purposefully kept the light of the fire behind it so that she could not see its face again. It shifted uncomfortably towards her.

"Je suis content que tu réveilles." The creature muttered in a deep voice.

"Huh?" Anne looked to it, confused. "Um, I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I honestly didn't realize that anyone lived in here."

"Pardon me. So you speak English?" The creature said, his voice only somewhat influenced by a French accent.

"Yeah." Anne stared at the creature's outline.

"I apologize for frightening you previously this evening."

"That's all right. I'm sorry for bothering you. I can leave now if you like." Anne began to stand up, even though she didn't know where she would go.

"I don't believe that would be wise of you. The snow is quite plentiful outside, and I fear you would soon be overwhelmed by it. You may stay here if you like, until the storm clears at the very least."

"Um, I don't know-"

"Please, do not feel that I will do you any harm. If you wish to go, I shall do nothing to hinder you, but only know that the storm is of increasing intensity.

Anne paused. It would be foolish to refuse, but her heart was racing and she could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins every time she looked at that monstrous outline. She tried to conquer her fears.

She gestured to the fire. "Is that food?"

The form nodded. "You may have as much as you desire." It moved towards the fire. Its features were briefly illuminated and Anne shuddered. The creature caught sight of her movement and adjusted its body to hide its features once again. It shuffled towards her hesitantly with a loosely woven basket with warm roasted nuts.

"I know that it is meager fare for a human, but it is all that I have at the time."

"Thank you." Anne flushed with guilt. "It's very kind of you."

The creature shifted back towards its former position in the cave, once again careful to conceal itself. Anne realized that part of the reason it was so strange to her was because it seemed human in some ways, yet its form was so strange as to dispel the notion of humanity.

"Aren't you going to eat any?" Anne inquired.

"No. I can survive for days without food or water."

Anne glanced down at the food. It was very good, considering that she had hardly eaten anything before her mother went into a complete fit of drunkenness. The creature was sacrificing its own nourishment to provide comfort for a strange intruder.

"Thank you for saving me. I know I was intruding."

"I could not have thrown you back into the storm. That would have been truly heartless."

"Many humans would have." Anne moved hesitantly toward the form.

"I have found most humans to be peculiar creatures. It seems they have not changed much since I last encountered them." The creature's deep voice held traces of great sadness in it.

Anne gingerly touched the cloth over its shoulder. The creature flinched and glanced towards her uncertainly.

"Thank you." Anne said, her fear fading as she grew used to the creature's form. She looked into its eyes and smiled. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

The monster gazed at the fire for a moment before hesitantly looking towards Anne again.

"Would you call me by a name?" It asked hesitantly.

"Sure. Anything else?" It shook its head. "Which name do you want to be called by?"

"Mon ami." The creature shifted towards the fire again. "If you would call me that, it would place me in your debt entirely."

Anne smiled, pulling her hair out of her eyes. "Alright then. Thank you, Mon Ami."

I would like to thank Amin Caele Nir' Eredfuumelar for helping me with the French portions of this chapter. I don't speak French, I speak the useless dead language of the Romans, which is not too helpful in the conversational purposes of this fanfiction.

PS.- The first statement the creature utters: "Je suis content que tu réveilles." Means " I am glad that you are awake.", or something to that effect. Mon ami means, of course, my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The only characters thus far that I own are Anne and her drunken mother. The creature belongs to Mary Shelley with some touches to 'modernize' him by me.

The next morning's sunrise shown bright and clear over the crisp white ground. The forest seemed magical now, not menacing as it had the night before. Anne wrapped the fur that she had brought along with her tighter about her body to protect her from the sharp morning chill.

Mon Ami had left just a few minutes past, to gather firewood. Anne had offered to help him, but the creature refused, telling her that it was safer near the cave, since she wouldn't get lost. She could see the indentations from the creature's footprints for a long distance until the trees became too thick to see anything.

She startled as Mon Ami strode towards her from the corner of her vision. For someone of such great stature, he was surprisingly quiet. Despite the advances they had made the previous night, Anne found that the creature's countenance was still difficult to look at.

He placed a large pile of wood down at the front of the cave.

"Wow, that's a lot of wood. How'd you get so much so quickly?" Anne asked timidly.

"I walk quickly. I've been doing this for a long time." He replied. "You should return inside. It's far too cold out here."

"I just wanted to watch the sunrise, Mon Ami. I haven't seen one before." Anne smiled.

The creature smiled back, his face distorting strangely. "I haven't paid attention to them for many a year. They are lovely though, aren't they?"

Anne looked away from him, half-ashamed of her repulsion. "Won't you eat something? You didn't eat anything at all last night."

The creature walked towards the cage. "As I said, I need not eat for several days at a time. It is my nature, if you will call it that."

Anne followed him inside. The fire was merely a few glowing embers, so the creature sat down to prod it into a flame. Anne sat down upon the furs that had been her bed.

"I just feel as though I'm taking advantage of your hospitality."

"Don't fear anything like that. I am quite fine." The creature smiled to himself. "Thank you for your concern." The creature handed Anne a bowl of some steaming soup of roots and preserved vegetables. She accepted gratefully.

"I suppose I should be leaving soon, now that the snow has cleared up." She said, blowing on the soup softly.

The creature's body stiffened, then slumped downwards some. "Yes, if that is what you wish. Do you know where you wish to go?"

Anne shook her head. "I was hoping to get to a town where I could buy a train ticket south." She sipped at the soup, since there was no spoon available.

"I assume that you wish to avoid the direction from which you came." She nodded, swallowing more of the soup. "To the east there is a hunting lodge, and four or five miles down the road from there is a small town. You should be able to find passage from there." The creature said.

"Oh, thank you!" Anne hastily drank the rest of the soup. "I'll be off at once, to make sure I get there before night falls." Anne climbed to her feet, the creature slowly joining her.

"Take one of the furs for warmth. You can sell it in town for extra money." The creature handed her one of the finer pelts.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. You've saved my life." Anne hugged the fur to her chest. "Won't you come with me? We could go south together."

"No. Mankind is too afraid of me to ever accept me. Not all are as kind as you." The creature walked to the door. "I will walk with you for only a short while. I must not go too close."

"Alright." Anne and the creature left the cave together. The sun was to the point in the sky when the trees would shield them from the glare. The walk was easy for Anne, she followed the creature's massive footprints so she did not have to push her way through the snow. The creature walked in silence, and Anne wished she knew what to say to thank him. He had been so kind to her, she almost felt as though they could have been friends. But she realized that what he said was true, he could never join the rest of mankind, looking the way he did.

The creature stopped. "You can find your way from here. Keep on a straight path and you'll soon find your road. I hope you do well in life."

"Thank you, Mon Ami. I'll never forget you!" Anne grinned and waved to him, pushing her way through the snow. She turned around only once after she had gone a good distance. She could still see the vague outline of Mon Ami's form through the trees. She smiled and turned back on her course.

She didn't see the figure following her through the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The only characters thus far that I own are Anne, her drunken mother, and the mysterious figure. The creature belongs to Mary Shelley with some touches to 'modernize' him by me. I think the rating is still T, but it is the higher end of it, not quite what I would say M. This is just a warning, should anyone feel that it deserves the higher rating.

Anne walked quickly, happily anticipating the comforts of civilization and the possibility of a new future. She was grateful to the creature for his help, but she was aware that there was nothing that she could do to bring him with her. Instead Anne moved forward with a steady and determined tread through the blanket of snow.

The figure behind her moved softly through the trees with the experience and skill of many years of tracking wild creatures. Should Anne have turned around at the time she would have seen a shadowed form of a man with a rifle closely following, and gaining, on her.

Instead she still continued forward determinedly. The figure drew closer and closer to her until the point when Anne realized that there was a footstep accompanying her own. Her entire body grew tense as she realized that she was being followed. The footstep was far too light to belong to Mon Ami. Anne looked over her shoulder and saw the weathered face of the hunter close behind her own. She let out a small shriek of surprise and fear and tried to bolt forward through the thick snow.

The hunter followed suit, running after her. Anne ran as quickly as she could through the thick snow, but the hunter, used to this sort of activity and following in the wake of Anne's footprints, swiftly overtook her. He leapt towards Anne, causing both of them to fall towards the ground.

"NO!" Anne screamed. The hunter slapped her across the face.

"Now what is a pretty young girl doing out here all alone? Doesn't she know that it's dangerous?" The hunter hissed, his half-shaven face leaning in close to Anne's as he pinned her to the ground. Anne pushed hard against him, but his strength and mass were such that her efforts were futile.

"Let go!" She screamed again. The hunter only grunted, tearing at her clothing. Anne let out another hoarse screaming, tearing her nails across the hunter's face. The hunter shouted and moved away for a moment. Anne scrambled out from under him, crawling in an attempt to gain her footing. The hunter, pressing one hand against his bleeding cheek, leapt on top of her again.

She felt and intense pain in her arm as he landed on top of her. Anne struggled under the weight of the hunter. She realized that she was still screaming and was beginning to cry, but the hunter merely continued his efforts to rape her. She felt him rip through her shirt, baring her skin to the bitter cold. She hit against him as he struggled to continue his violence.

Suddenly the weight was gone. Anne scrambled towards the nearest tree and turned around leaning against it for support. The hunter's body had been thrown several feet to the air and had landed in a pile of snow. A huge figure progressed towards it menacingly. The hunter quickly gained his feet and scrambled to his gun. Mon Ami walked heavily towards the hunter without stopping. The hunter raised the gun, preparing to fire.

Anne screamed. "NO!" The creature turned towards her as the gun fired. She saw red stain the snow. "NO!" she screamed again.

Mon Ami reached out and wrenched the gun from the terrified hunter, throwing it off to the side. He grasped the hunter around the throat. The hunter croaked out a few struggling syllables, but Mon Ami's grip about his throat was too tight for anything discernable to be said. It was swiftly over, and the hunter's body dropped in a crumpled heap onto the snow.

Anne held her shirt together and stumbled towards Mon Ami, who had fallen to his knees, clutching his arm.

"Mon Ami! You're bleeding!" Anne searched about for something to bind the wound with.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me, Anne." The creature uttered. "I should have stayed with you until I was completely sure of your safety."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mon Ami. Come on, lets get you back to the cave. You can't stay out here." Anne swayed slightly as she stood and the creature reached out his better arm to support her.

"Anne, you are injured as well."

"I'll be fine. We have to stop you're bleeding." Anne's eyes clouded over and she felt a sudden sensation of being lifted up. "Mon Ami, your arm…"

"Don't worry about me, I shall be fine. I have survived worse." The creature held Anne in his arms as blood dripped to the snow. "Please, stay for a while longer until you are better. I fear you may have taken ill, and your own arm does not look to be in good condition."

"Mon Ami…"

"Please Anne. It is my fault you are hurt." The creature looked down at her desperately, taking in the damages done to her body. Her face was exceedingly pale and her eyes could hardly stay open.

"Alright…" Anne whispered. "Alright."

"Thank you." The creature treaded forward with a fast pace, back to his home. Anne knew nothing but the swift motion of the cold wind across her face and the gentle rocking of Mon Ami's body as he fought through the snow. It was to these sensations that she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The only characters thus far that I own are Anne, her drunken mother, and the mysterious figure. The creature belongs to Mary Shelley with some touches to 'modernize' him by me.

Anne awoke to the now familiar setting of Mon Ami's dark cave. She shifted herself into a sitting position, wincing at the sudden pain that shot up her arm. As the young runaway looked down, she realized that her arm had been bound tightly. She smiled slightly to think of the care that Mon Ami must have taken to make the small knot at the end, considering the awkward size of his large hands.

Anne made it to her feet with quite a bit of effort and glanced about the cave, wondering where Mon Ami was. She let out a startled gasp and then smiled to herself as she realized that what she had mistaken for a large pile of furs was really her companion, fast asleep, recovering from the previous fight. The young girl glanced about, wondering what she could do to help him. She recalled that when she had first been to the cave it had been meticulously clean, but that now it was beginning to show signs of wear and dirt. She supposed it was due to her appearance into his home, distracting him from his usual habits.

Anne picked up the few furs that were lying in a pile and began folding them as neatly as she could with her good arm. Then she continued on to the rest of the cave. When Mon Ami awoke, it was to see Anne sweeping out ashes with piece of a rag that she had found. He chuckled deeply, startling Anne.

"I am not so different from humans that I do not keep a broom." He said, for once giving a full smile, with none of the sadness that usually lurked behind it. Anne smiled back at him, recovering from her initial startle.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see one."

Mon Ami rose to his feet and pushed aside a hanging fur that Anne had paid no attention to previously. There were many furs on the walls she observed as she followed Mon Ami into the additional cave that opened behind a particularly large hanging of fur.

"I guess its silly of me, but I didn't think you had another room." Anne said honestly glancing at the preserved foods and various tools spread through out the small cave.

"It is understandable," Mon Ami told her, "You did not intend to stay for long, so I did not point it out to you. Since you will likely stay until your arm is better, this is an excellent opportunity to show this room to you. If you ever need anything, you will most likely find it in here." He said, gesturing around the enclosure.

"Thank you," Anne whispered still observing the small room of goods.

"You needn't thank me. I am obliged to see to your well being as long as you remain with me. Though it is unlikely, should it ever occur that I am away from you for more than a day or so, you may come in here for your food and other necessities. Take freely of anything I have."

Anne blushed, though she wasn't sure why. She brushed the question away. "You're very kind." The young runway said glancing at her arm again. "How long do you think my arm will take to heal?" She winced as she said these words hoping that the healing would not take too long.

The creature's countenance grew troubled, as though by an unpleasant thought. "I do not know. I do not have as much practice with such matters as I should wish, but it seems to vary. Do not stress it and it will grow better that much faster."

"I hate being a burden to you though," She said sadly looking at the floor as if in shame.

"Do not worry of such matters. They do not bother me, and I have not had company for many a year. Having you here, even for a little while, is more valuable to me than a small bit of extra work." Mon Ami hesitated. "You are the first person who has ever been truly kind to me, knowing the truth of my appearance. This repulsive body has driven away all companionship from my life. Your company, be it for a few days, is priceless to me."

Anne stared at the strange figure before her. "Where are you from, Mon Ami? I don't know anything about you at all."

"A far away land. The location matters not." The creature responded gruffly.

"But your family? The very fact that you have reached adulthood shows that someone cared for you when you were younger, or did you suffer an accident?" Anne stepped hesitantly toward the large figure before her.

"I have no family. My father hated me and cast me out. I hardly know how it was that I lived as I did."

Anne paused, musing on his abrupt manner. "Well, what was his name? Perhaps I can get in contact with him and tell him what a wonderful person you really are."

"My father is dead. I killed him."

Anne gasped, backing away from the figure immediately, her eyes wide with shock. How could a creature so kind to her have killed his own father? It was horrendous. Anne's mother treated her cruelly, but the thought of murdering her had never even occurred to Anne.

Mon Ami's eyes widened too at his confession and he looked toward her suddenly, a pleading look in his eye.

"Please Anne, do not fear me."

"You killed him? How…why? It can't…how?" She gaped as she stumbled backwards, catching herself in time so as not to fall.

"He denied me the only thing I ever wanted. I did some horrible deeds as a form of revenge, and it proved too much for him to bear. He died pursuing me." The creature stepped towards Anne, who stumbled back a step more. "Anne, I may have made some mistakes, but that man who was my father was no better than the man I killed saving you."

The realization sunk in. The hunter was dead. Anne started to panic. "They'll find the body! They'll come for us!"

"He is in the river now, under ice. He will not be found until the spring thaws."

Anne was shocked by the cold manner in which he said this. Her mind swiftly jumped to another troubling thought that had begun to brew in the back of her mind for a while but had been dismissed before.

"How could you be so strong? I've never seen any human fight that way. You threw him so far into the air, and then you just strangled him, as though it were nothing! What made you so strong?" Although her feet beckoned her back, her curiosity kept her stationed in one spot.

"Please Anne, do not speak of it. I did what I had to do. My nature is not my fault."

Anne backed away to the wall of the cave and slid down to the floor, her eyes not really focusing on anything specific. Half-formed thoughts and theories were spinning around chaotically in her head and there was not much she could do to gather them. The strange figure before her, that seemed to deny nature itself, had so many gaps and mysteries. Anne felt that should she find the connection between the mysteries, the answer would be terrifying. Mon Ami kneeled down before her.

"Anne. Do not fear me please. My body may have been made for me, but I created my own heart. I cannot tell you what I am because I fear it may be too much for you now. I need you to trust me still, for just a small while longer at least."

"Mon Ami, this is so confusing…I'm so confused." Anne shook her head in distress, her eyes stinging from the hot tears that were starting to gather.

"It's alright." The creature leaned closer to her. "You have undergone a tremendous amount of stress these past few days. You have left the only world you knew, you have been attacked, you are wounded, and you must face a strange being that makes little sense in the games and designs of nature. Peace will come to you. Let it pass."

"Promise to be whom you seem to be. I like you as you are." Anne said softly. A single salty tear slid down her cheek now. Mon Ami hesitantly reached forward and wiped it away softly with his thumb. Anne reached her hand up to hold his to her cheek. A shudder that was only partially of pain swept through the creature's body.

In a hoarse voice he replied "I will be whatever you want me to be." He leaned closer to her. "And I swear that one day I will reveal the full truth of my existence to you." Anne gave him a small smile in response.

And surrounded by the common place necessities to life, enclosed in a cave, in the middle of a vast wilderness of trees blanketed by a heavy carpet of pure white snow, a beast came to love a beauty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The only characters thus far that I own are Anne, her drunken mother, and the mysterious figure. The creature belongs to Mary Shelley with some touches to 'modernize' him by me.

Anne awoke slowly, still groggy from the tears she had shed the day before. After her confusion she had become emotionally drained and had been little good for the rest of the afternoon. She eventually just went to sleep, with Mon Ami quietly cleaning the cave. Now as she awoke she realized that the cave sounded oddly different. She shivered slightly and looked about.

Mon Ami stood in the entrance to the cave and was outline by a mass of swirling white. The cave was lighted only by the glow of the fire and the only sound to be heard was the wailing of the wind outside. Anne brushed her hair out of her face and cautiously stood up.

"Is it still night?" Anne's voice sounded very hoarse to her ears.

Mon Ami turned his body slightly so that he could see her.

"No. It is near noon."

Forgetting the occurrences of the past night Anne walked forward to join Mon Ami in the cave's entrance.

"I can't see anything at all." Anne said wonderingly.

"It is a blizzard. I fear it will not be over for several hours." Mon Ami lifted a fur that he had been holding and cleverly tied it so that it blocked much of the entrance. "This should help to keep out the cold some."

Anne stepped back towards the fire and Mon Ami followed behind her. She sat down and leaned against the wall of the cave. Mon Ami picked up several furs that had been used for Anne's bed and cautiously wrapped one about Anne's shoulders over the one that she had already been using.

Anne smiled. "Thank you. Will you join me?"

Mon Ami smiled slightly. "There is little else for me to do. It is fortunate that I gathered so much supplies when you arrived, else we might have been in a great deal of trouble. I have survived such blizzards before with little to aid me, but I fear that it would have been most terrible for you to endure."

Anne laughed. "I have gone through a lot, but a blizzard like this would have probably killed me."

Mon Ami shuffled nervously underneath his furs. He leaned closer towards Anne then, thinking better of it, leaned back again.

"Is something the matter, Mon Ami?" Anne asked hesitantly.

"If you do not mind me asking, what were you fleeing from? Before you entered my cave I saw you running through the forest."

"Ah." Anne attempted unsuccessfully to brush her bangs away from her face.

"If you would rater not-"

"No." Anne looked up to the hideous form of the creature without shuddering, though she still feared something about him. "Oddly enough, I don't mind telling you."

Anne shuffled closer to Mon Ami. "My mom and dad were too young to be having kids. They weren't married or anything, and a couple months after I was born, my dad left for another women. After that, my mom started drinking. I can't really remember many times when my mom wasn't drunk, hungover, or working.

"It wouldn't have been so bad for me, except I look like my dad. I have the same messy brown hair that he had, and the same green eyes. She hated that. And since my dad left, I was the only one that she could take things out on."

"What do you mean?" Mon Ami asked with genuine concern.

"Well, she used to come home with a guy every once in a while. They would go and do things in her bedroom. One time when I was about five, I'd fallen and skinned my knee really bad. I went to tell her and it turns out that she was with a guy. She was so furious when he left. That was the first time that she hit me. She hasn't really stopped since then."

Mon Ami glared into the fire. "How can someone do that to their child?" He paused and then cautiously reached for her uninjured arm. He delicately turned it over, revealing several scars. "Did she do this to you?"

"She's done worse." Mon Ami looked towards her and shook his head in disbelief. "Here, I'll show you." Anne turned away from him, dropped the furs and lifted the back of her shirt. Mon Ami shuddered. Anne's back curved gently as she leaned forward, but across her back were numerous scars and burns. Furthermore, her spine and ribs were far too obvious. Since Anne had always been wrapped in fur or a jacket he'd never noticed before, but Anne was terribly thin. He carefully reached out and traced a scar with his finger. Anne shivered slightly, before pulling away and covering herself again.

"I want to thank you, Mon Ami. You've been kinder to me than anyone else in my whole life." Anne smiled as she leaned in closer to her companion. "You're my first real friend."

"As you are mine." Mon Ami smiled and hesitantly placed his arm around Anne's shoulders. Anne rested her head against his and gazed quietly into the fire, realizing for the first time that, ironically, being attacked by the hunter was one of the best things that could have happened to her.

I am incredibly sorry that it has taken me this long to update. That was very irresponsible of me. However, now that I have graduated and quit my job I have no more excuses. Furthermore, I swear on all that is sacred that I will finish the story by the end of this week and post the last few chapters once a week, steadily. There are only five more chapters! I hope you enjoyed this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The only characters thus far that I own are Anne, her drunken mother, and the hunter. The creature belongs to Mary Shelley with some touches to 'modernize' him by me.

Gradually the storm passed and the cave once more grew quiet. Mon Ami stood up carefully and pulled away the fur that was covering the entrance. A large pile of snow blocked most of the entrance.

"Would you like to go outside, Anne?" The creature asked, as he began to dig through the snow. "The forest should be quite lovely."

"Sure." Anne stood up and stretched. She had enjoyed sitting with Mon Ami, but it would certainly be a relief to move around once more. A bit of sunlight showed through into the cave as Mon Ami broke through the snow. The snow formed a small hill upwards from the cave, and Mon Ami stood at the top of it. He extended his hand to Anne, who took it as he pulled her up out of the cave. Anne gasped as she saw the beautiful scene before her.

The tall trees were covered in a fine mist of white, and all over the floor of the forest was a perfectly smooth layer of snow glittering in the evening snow as though thousands of miniscule diamonds had been strewn about. Small snowflakes, vestiges of the terrible blizzard, floated gently down to land on the upturned faces of the strange companions.

"This is incredible." Anne sighed as she looked about.

"There's more, if you would like to see it." Mon Ami suggested quietly.

"More?" Anne laughed. "This alone is beautiful."

Mon Ami looked at her hesitantly. Anne smiled softly. "I would love to see it, if you are willing to show me."

Mon Ami's body relaxed in relief and he began to walk quietly through the smooth landscape, leaving miniature valleys that Anne was careful to follow in. The forest was quiet and still. Anne gazed about and tried to figure out which way they were heading, but soon lost track of their direction. Were it not for the footprints tracing back through the trees, Anne wouldn't have even known which way to go to get back to the cave.

Finally, Mon Ami stopped. In front of them several thick evergreens blocked their path. Mon Ami turned towards her.

"This is my favorite place in the entire forest, regardless of the season. I believe you will also love it." Mon Ami reached forward and pushed away several of the largest branches, unveiling a beautiful crystal lake. The entire lake was bordered by majestic pines, dusted with sparkling coats of white, while the lake itself shined as though made of silver in the rays of the setting sun. Anne stepped through the pines to the edge of the frozen waters.

Mon Ami pointed to a distant form on the outskirts of the lake. Anne smiled to see a tall and elegant doe stepping lightly with her fawn following close behind. The entire landscape seemed to breathe peace and harmony.

"Be careful that you do not step on the ice. It may be too thin to stand much weight." Mon Ami cautioned her. Anne gave him a smile and continued to gaze at the glorious landscape until the last traces of the sun left the sky. As night fell she gazed wonderingly at the stars that spilled across the inky sky like so many jewels, hardly realizing that she was shivering with the increasing cold. Mon Ami, however, did notice. He removed the crude fur jacket that he was wearing and wrapped it around Anne.

Anne turned to thank him and realized that he had no other shirt for warmth. "Mon Ami, you shouldn't have. You will freeze!" Anne reached to take off the jacket but Mon Ami stopped her.

"As I have told you before, I am not so delicate as humans are. This is only a small bother to me. I would rather that you are warm." Mon Ami said as gently as his harsh voice could manage.

Anne looked down to the ground. With no covering over his torso, the body of her companion was far more hideous than she had realized. Long scars ran across his body in every direction, and his entire frame was covered in tense muscles that seemed too stretched to fit his structure. There was something terribly inhuman about it. However, Anne knew that there was more to her companion than his outward appearance, and she did not want him to see any traces of horror or disgust in her expression, knowing full well that it would hurt him. Instead she returned her gaze to the stars above them.

"We shouldn't stay out much longer, Mon Ami. Despite what you say I suspect that you aren't as durable as you make yourself out to be. Let's get back to the cave, and this time I want you to eat dinner with me." Anne grabbed Mon Ami's hand and pulled him back through the evergreens.

"I will be fine without a meal. We should preserve what there is to make sure that you have enough." Mon Ami protested.

"You have more than enough in your storeroom for both of us. I insist that you eat with me tonight. Please." Anne still held onto Mon Ami's hand.

Mon Ami sighed. "If that is what you wish. I can deny you nothing."

"Well then. Shall we go?" Mon Ami smiled and walked forward, once more carving a path through the pure snow to ease the passage for his dear companion. As he glanced back and saw the small form of the brown haired girl following him so trustingly, he felt that, even if she were the one holding the knife, he would give his very life for her happiness. Then, looking to the hideous form of his body, his misshapen hands, he shed one frozen tear. No miracle could secure for him Anne's affections. Despite this upon arriving at the cave once more he prepared a warm dinner for them of vegetables and dried meat. And when Anne finally fell asleep on his bed of furs, he quietly swore that no matter what his heart would be hers alone until the world ended and the stars fell away from the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The only characters thus far that I own are Anne, her drunken mother, and the hunter. The creature belongs to Mary Shelley with some touches to 'modernize' him by me.

Anne found that, despite how little there was for her to do what with Mon Ami's incredible abilities, the days passed very quickly and pleasantly and she soon found that her arm was healed. Furthermore, the snow was beginning to melt away, a definite sign that spring and warmth were both on their way. Although just one month before Anne had wished to leave the cave and its strange occupant as soon as possible, she now found herself dawdling, finding excuses to stay longer.

While Mon Ami made no sign that he knew that Anne was dawdling, his mood also seemed particularly cheerful whenever Anne found another reason to stay longer. At first her arm had been ample enough reason for her delay, but she soon declared that the snow was too heavy for travel, even though she had previously been willing to brave it for the sake of civilization. Now that the snow was disappearing, he couldn't help but wonder what she would do next.

Anne wasn't too sure what to do either. Part of her wanted to stay with Mon Ami, but she felt sure that she should continue with her original plan and move to the town, or possibly even the city. She just didn't know how to tell Mon Ami that she was wanted to leave him. What troubled her the most was that she didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want to stay there either. It was a dangerous environment. Even though she had never again brought up what had happened the first time she tried to leave, it was always present in her thoughts, especially now that she was preparing to leave once more.

There was, of course, another difficulty to face once she left Mon Ami- how she was to survive. She had no money and little identification. It would be very difficult for her to find a place to work, much less a place to live. Finally, on a chilly morning when the snow lay in soggy patches on the ground, she broached the topic with Mon Ami.

Mon Ami had just returned with a batch of firewood. As he lay it down in the doorway of the cave where it wouldn't get wet Anne approached him and made a quiet sound behind him to get his attention. She still found it difficult to touch him. Mon Ami turned around, careful not to bump into her.

"Yes, Anne?"

"I wanted to talk to you about, um," she paused, not sure how to finish.

Mon Ami sighed. "About leaving?" he finished for her.

Anne nodded softly. Mon Ami sighed again.

"I suppose it must come to this." Mon Ami paused. "I can provide you with some money to help you, or a fur coat. The money is rather old."

Anne looked at him, surprised. "If it's in good condition, the money would probably be worth more. How old is it?"

Mon Ami disappeared briefly into his spare room, then returned with a small leather bag. He gestured for Anne to cup her hands and, when she did, proceeded to poor about twenty pieces of gold into them.

"They are around two hundred years old."

Anne gazed wide-eyed, shaking her head.

"I can't accept these." She tried to give them back to Mon Ami, but he refused.

"I will never use them. They are worthless to me, but if they can be of help to you I would be quite pleased." He gently closed her hands over the coins.

"Thank you." Anne gazed at the floor nervously.

"I suppose you should set out tomorrow. Before the river melts." Mon Ami didn't say any more, but it was clear that he didn't want Anne to be nearby should the body be discovered. Anne blushed slightly.

"Yes."

Mon Ami gazed at the young woman before him. She seemed so small. He wanted to protect her for the rest of her life, but knew that she would be safest away from him. Never before had he hated himself so much.

"You should get some rest then. You'll have a difficult day in front of you tomorrow."

Anne nodded and quietly retreated to the pile of furs that had been her bed for the past month. However, try as she might, she couldn't fall asleep. It seemed as though every time she closed her eyes she saw Mon Ami before her, injured and fleeing from an angry mob. She couldn't shake the feeling that leaving him would be a mistake. But how could it be? If she left, they would both be safe. He was excellent and woodcraft and would easily evade anyone who came searching for him, granted that he didn't have any one else with him. She would only be a burden if she stayed. However, even with this thought in mind, she was only able to finally fall into a restless sleep a few hours before dawn.

When dawn arrived Anne and Mon Ami left immediately. Neither had slept well even though, for once, both had needed it. This time their walk through the woods was quiet and uneventful. To be sure of her safety, Mon Ami walked Anne all the way to the town, skirting the hunting lodge as they went. Finally he had to stop. If he went any further he would surely be seen, which would be dangerous for both of them.

Anne turned to him, wishing that saying goodbye to him wasn't so difficult. However, Mon Ami seemed to know what she wanted to say, even though she never uttered a syllable.

"May fortune find you and keep you well, Anne." Mon Ami looked away with a melancholy smile. "I will never forget you." He turned and began to walk away.

Suddenly he felt arms clasping him tightly about the middle. He looked over his shoulder and saw Anne's small form hugging him from behind. He turned around and patted her head gently. She raised her face to him, and he saw bright tears spill forth from her eyes.

Anne hugged him tighter and hid her face against his chest. "I'll never forget you either." He hesitantly placed his arms around her. They stood there for a moment, until the sudden sound of a person shouting in the distance reminded them where they were. The pulled apart from one another and Anne walked into the town, to what would be her new life.

Mon Ami watched as the women he loved walked away from him forever. He softly whispered, "Je souhaite qu'être je pourrais de ce que vous avez besoin." to her retreating form, then he walked away and disappeared into the forest once more.

No, the story is not over. There are still at least three more chapters, maybe four. Mon Ami says "I wish I could be what you need." at the end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The only characters thus far that I own are Anne, her drunken mother, and the hunter. The creature belongs to Mary Shelley with some touches to 'modernize' him by me.

Anne cautiously threaded her way through the streets of the town, careful to attract as little notice as possible. After about an hour she came across an inn, one of the old bed and breakfast places that are becoming increasingly rarer in the wake of cheap hotel chains. Its walls were made of russet bricks and the doors and windowsills of a reddened wood. The windows were large and open with old fashioned lace curtains. The entire building seemed to breathe of warmth. The inn was located, as near as Anne could tell, in the center of the town. It took up the entire corner of the town's largest intersection, and was located in an area ideal for vacationers. Anne considered it for a moment longer, and then stepped inside.

A woman of about forty with curly brown hair pulled back in a loose bun looked up from where she had been cleaning tables in the inn's open dining area.

"Can I help you miss?" She asked, giving Anne a puzzled look.

"I wanted to know if you would hire me. I need a place to stay, and I'm used to hard labor." Anne said hastily, nearly shaking with nervousness.

"Well, I'm sorry dear, but I can't just take in any one off the street and give them a job."

"I know this is unusual, but I don't have anywhere to go. I'll work very hard, if you'll only give me a chance." Anne spoke earnestly, looking into the woman's eyes.

The woman considered her carefully for a moment. "You do realize that you strike a very odd figure, don't you? What's happened to you, child?"

"I had to leave my home. I've been traveling for a long time. Please, I just need food and lodging, you don't have to pay me any money."

The woman stared at her a while longer. Anne shuffled nervously, and bit her thumb, all the while doing her best to convey her silent plea to the woman before her.

"Well, all right." Anne smiled. "But you'd best work hard. Now that the winter is nearly over, my inn will be having more visitors. If I'm going to hire you and not someone else with a proper resume, then you'd best prove your value."

"Thank you so much. I'll work very hard, I promise." The woman smiled kindly.

"My name is Kate Alcuin. This is my inn. Now then, what's your name?"

"It's Anne-" Anne paused. She didn't know whether or not her mother had filed a missing person report or not, but it was best not to take chances. "Anne Ami."

"Well that's a nice name. Now then, let's get you upstairs. You look like you haven't had a proper bath in years! You can rest today, but tomorrow morning I'll assign you your chores."

Kate led Anne upstairs to a small room. It only had a bed, a nightstand, and a chair by the window, overlooking the street.

"This is the smallest rooms, but I pride myself on the fact that all of my rooms have their own private baths. Just come downstairs and find me if you need anything."

"Thank you." Anne said as Kate left the room to return downstairs.

To Anne, the meager furnishings of the room seemed like a paradise of luxuries compared to the forest. Still, she found that she could not shake the feeling that the greatest comfort of all was the one she had left behind in the wilderness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The only characters thus far that I own are Anne, her drunken mother, the hunter, and Kate Alcuin. The creature belongs to Mary Shelley with some touches to 'modernize' him by me.

Anne quickly settled into the routine of Kate's Bed and Breakfast. Each morning she awoke when the sun peered though her curtain causing bright light to dance across her face. She quickly rolled out of her bed and dressed in the cold morning air. In her small bathroom she washed her face and attempted to give her hair some semblance of order, which is always seemed to defy. Then she would begin her chores, eating breakfast an hour or two later.

The work was fairly easy. Currently the staff of the inn consisted only of the owner, Kate, Anne, a portly man called Ralph and his seventeen year old son, James, who lived a few blocks away. Anne and James took care of the mopping, dusting, laundry, dishes, and any other odd jobs that were needed. Ralph would cook the meals and Kate would attend to the needs of the customers and management of the inn. Overall it worked very well. Anne soon came to be very fond of Kate and Ralph, for they were both very kind, but she always avoided conversing with James. He would often try to attract her attention and would occasionally touch her flirtatiously, but Anne found that, handsome as he was, she did not welcome his advances.

Instead her thoughts were constantly turning to the figure she had left in the forest. As long as he was present in her memory Anne found she could not respond to James' advances, no matter how sweet he could be.

For the most part things passed very well. Anne learned more about the town, which was called Burmingtown after the man who had founded it. Old Gregory Burmingham had also founded the Hunting Lodge, which was the greatest attraction of the town. It was the business from the Lodge that kept Kate's Bed and Breakfast open and which supplied most of her guests. They made Anne nervous.

Other than that the town was very small and quiet. There was one bank, one hospital, five restaurants, two inns (the other was a chain), and one school that taught from preschool to graduation. James attended, but Anne did not. No one knew exactly how old she was, and she preferred to work anyway, so she was left alone about it. Sometimes James would bring back books for her from his school's library, which was the only part of his attentions that she welcomed. She would stay up late at night learning about things that her teachers had always seemed too disinterested to tell the students about. They skipped the incredible details about people's lives and instead insisted on giving a watered down account of events, which had never interested Anne. Once James had brought back a book about the area's wildlife which also included a section on the medicinal uses of the area's herbs. Anne longed to share the information with Mon Ami. She suspected he already knew most of it, but he would find it amusing none the less. Unlikely as it was that she would see him, she fastidiously copied down whole sections from the book to bring to him.

Anne lived in this way for two months. Although spring was approaching the weather had remained cold enough to keep the river frozen until then. Anne was sitting in her chair by the window after a long day's work reading over a biography of Empress Matilda when there was suddenly a great deal of noise in the street below her. She looked down in time to see an ambulance come screeching through the intersection on its way to the hospital. Ten minutes later Kate came running upstairs, urging her to come down.

Anne found a huge crowd in the dining room of the inn, all discussing the incredible news. Kirk Burmingham, the great grandson of Gregory Burmingham, had been found floating in the river with his neck broken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The only characters thus far that I own are Anne, her drunken mother, the hunter, and Kate Alcuin. The creature belongs to Mary Shelley with some touches to 'modernize' him by me.

"What happened, Kate?" Anne asked anxiously.

"Oh dear." Kate whispered, looking nervously to a group from the Hunting Lodge. "They say that Kirk Burmingham was murdered! They found his body frozen in the river and the coroner said that some large fellow must have crushed his neck to break it. I can't imagine how anyone could be that strong though. And Kirk was such a strong fellow." Kate shook her head, as though in disbelief.

"How is it that no one noticed his disappearance?"

"He was supposed to leave that day to go on a hunting trip in the south. We all figured he had just left, since his car was gone. When he was gone for so long we thought that he must have stayed longer to play around with a girl. He was always one for the ladies.

"They found his car too, though. It was off in the middle of the forest. They figure he was killed out there." Kate wiped away a tear.

Anne walked slowly amongst the crowd. Everyone was in shock- Kirk Burmingham was one of the most important figures in the town, and certainly the most important one for the Lodge. Everywhere Anne looked she saw people rapidly discussing the known events of his death. Curiously, only a few, such as Kate, were actually crying.

However, Anne had something more important to worry about. The nagging feeling she'd felt for the past two months was growing and she had to let Mon Ami know what had happened. Maybe he could get away. After giving the crowded room one last look she ran quickly to her room. She would pack her things and leave that night when no one would notice.

Anne startled awake. It was sometime around midnight. She berated herself for falling asleep. A full moon shown in through her window and Anne looked down to the intersection below. Startled, she saw several groups of men armed with rifles and large flashlights moving towards the forest. Anne leapt away immediately, fear growing in her. She ran down the stairs to find Kate at the door to the inn, looking out at the men.

"A damn foolish thing, if you ask me." She said, glancing at Anne. "Those men from the Lodge seem to have gotten it into their heads that the murderer is still out there in the forest. They claim that a strange being has been seen out there before, like a bigfoot or something. They're chasing after shadows if you ask me." Kate turned to Anne with a small smile on her face and was surprised to see that Anne had gone completely pale and was trembling.

"I have to go!" She said make a desperate attempt to get out the door. Kate grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, forcing her into a chair.

"You can't go out there! They'd shoot you, all worked up as they are!" Kate quickly closed and locked the door. "Whatever is so important it can wait until morning, do you understand? Come on, you're going back to your room." Kate gently led Anne upstairs and tried to get her to stay in her bed. However, as soon as Kate left Anne immediately went to her chair by the window. She curled up and stared out until the sun rose.

Finally, as the morning light trickled into her room, Anne heard the return of the hunters. And she heard something else that made her heart drop. She tore out of her room, down the stairs, and out into the intersection. A mob, not just of hunters, but of townspeople as well was dragging something into the intersection. Something large and bound with chains and ropes. Anne tried to see, but she couldn't look over the heads of the crowd to get anything more than a glimpse.

One of the hunters shouted to her. "Go get Kate! She should see this!" Anne stared, not moving. The hunter began to march towards her angrily, when Kate appeared next to Anne in the doorway.

"What are you doing?!" Kate shouted. "Do you have someone tied up there?"

"I don't know what this is." The hunter made a gesture and the mob opened up to reveal a strange creature, covered in furs with long black hair that hung over its eyes. Kate screamed and Anne collapsed to the ground.

"We're going to lock it up in the lodge and figure out what to do with it. It's certainly what killed Kirk, but seeing as its not human, we're not turning it in to the law. We're taking care of it ourselves."

Kate gasped as the monster was dragged away, never noticing that it was staring directly at Anne, who was weeping and staring right back.

There's now only one more chapter to go! It will be posted next Wednesday and will be much longer than the others. I hope you'll enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** The only characters thus far that I own are Anne, her drunken mother, the hunter, and Kate Alcuin. The creature belongs to Mary Shelley with some touches to 'modernize' him by me.

Anne paced her room. Mon Ami was captured. She had felt like her world was tumbling down when she saw him in chains, being dragged off to the lodge. Mon Ami was strong, but who could be able to break chains? She was sure that even he couldn't, at least not ones that thick. There had to be something she could do though. Mon Ami was her dearest friend; she couldn't leave him to be killed for something that he did in her defense. Anne finally made a decision: difficult as it would be she had to ask for help.

The person she sought out was Kate. Kate had decided that the night was too far gone for sleep and had instead chosen a hot cup of coffee. As Anne approached she smiled weakly and motioned for her to sit beside her.

"I need to speak with you about tonight's events." Anne began cautiously. "It's very important."

Kate shuddered. "I've never seen a thing so ugly. I don't believe that it was human."

"But he is human! They're going to kill him, shouldn't we call the police?" Anne stared at her pleadingly.

"It's just that they might kill him. He killed one of ours." Kate looked away from Anne's stricken face. "Besides, didn't you see? The local police officer was with the hunters. You won't get any help from that quarter."

"Then can't we do something? They would be punished if they treated an animal that way, and they're doing it to a human!" Anne fought to keep back her tears.

"I understand that you're upset about this. But really, there's nothing to be done. I agree that they'll likely abuse him before killing him, but what could we do to stop a mob?"

"If you won't help me or tell me who can I'll go alone!" Anne said, standing up.

Kate reached out to her. "Don't be foolish. Why do you care so much?"

"It's wrong!" Anne tried to pull away, but Kate held on.

"You can't do this. You'll be killed. You can't care so much that you want to be killed."

"I do." Anne said. "I owe him my life."

Kate stared at Anne. "You know him?" She whispered hoarsely.

Anne looked away and shifted nervously. "I withheld a lot of information from you. I'm a runaway. I was in the forest and I would have died had he not taken me in. When I tried to leave the forest Kirk Burmingham attacked me. He was only defending me. Ami isn't my last name, it's his. While I lived with him he asked me to call him Mon Ami."

"My friend." Kate sighed heavily. "The hunters will doubtless bring him back out to town before they kill him. They'll make it a large spectacle. After that you won't be able to do anything for him. I don't know what you think you're going to do though. Even knowing what you've said, I still find it hard to pity him. A human man I could pity."

"He can't help his appearance. He's the kindest person I've ever met."

"I can't escape his appearance. I can't think of him as anything but a monster."

"It's your loss then." Anne said, walking away. She waited at the foot of the inn until morning finally came. Ralph came to start work, but James arrived half an hour later, shouting that the hunters were coming with the monster. He ran up and sat down beside her, pressing a large rock into her hand. She looked at him confusedly, tearing her gaze away from where the men from the lodge would be coming with Mon Ami.

"What is this for?" She asked.

James grinned. "We're going to stone the monster. Everyone in town is getting one."

Anne dropped the stone in horror, then quickly stood up and ran down the street where the hunters would be coming from. The entire town was going to hurt her Mon Ami. Ahead a ways a large crowd of people approached, with a tall figure in the middle. Anne ran up to one of the people in front.

"Stop it!" Anne tried to tear her way inside to Mon Ami, but one of the hunters pushed her back.

"Don't get too close, miss. He's strong as hell, even like this. We'll weaken him up though."

"What you're doing is wrong!" She shouted.

"Get away." He said, pushing her. Anne fell to the street as the crowd passed her. Mon Ami was surrounded, his head bowed and his body bound with chains. Anne ran after them, pulling at the people at the back, trying to stop them. They reached the center of the square.

"Chain him between those lampposts." The order came. With tears in her eyes Anne saw that Mon Ami was already covered in cuts and burns and was no longer fighting them. The crowd pulled away and moved to face Mon Ami. Anne was pulled along in the tide of people. Many people held rocks in their hands. Anne shoved into the crowd, but it was very slow. In a crowd this thick her thin frame did not allow her to escape, but instead made it nearly impossible to push her way out.

One of the hunters moved to the face the crowd. "This creature," he shouted "has killed our companion. Using one hand it crushed the life out of him. This creature has been roaming in our forest. Kirk was just the first! If we don't end him now he will kill again!" Anne made it to the front of the crowd just as the hunter swung around and flung a rock at Mon Ami, hitting him on the head. Mon Ami began to bleed.

Anne gave a final push and ran forward as another person flung a stone. "Stop it!" She screamed, placing her body in front of Mon Ami's. "You can't kill him!"

"Move aside!" One of the men shouted.

"No! This man," she gestured to Mon Ami, "does not deserve this! I've known him before! I was there when Kirk Burmingham was killed! He did it to save me!"

"Get away!" One of the hunters stepped forward menacingly. Anne retreated further towards Mon Ami. He was kneeling on the ground, with chains around his arms hung between the two lampposts. Anne stood by his bowed head.

"I won't move until he is released. He is my friend. He was protecting me. You can't do this to him!" Anne placed one hand on Mon Ami's shoulder.

"Anne." She turned around at Mon Ami's voice, which was greatly weakened. "Anne, you must leave. I deserve this." He whispered hoarsely.

"No you don't!" Anne kneeled beside him.

"I have killed before."

"It was your father's fault."

"Even before that. I even killed a child. I deserve this. I am a freak of nature. I do not deserve to live any longer, and it is only fitting that I should suffer greatly before I die." Mon Ami sighed, and bowed his head again.

"Mon Ami." Anne whispered, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Anne, I am not as others are. My father created me from the dead parts of other humans and brought me to life. When he refused to grant me any affection, any companionship, I took my revenge on him by hurting those he held dear. All I wanted was his love, and when he denied me it I destroyed him. I am not fit to live."

Anne felt a tear escape. "Mon Ami, I don't care."

"I heard what he said." One of the hunters shouted. "He is a freak and needs to be destroyed! Let's kill him!"

"Anne, move away from here." Mon Ami tried to shrug her away, but Anne held on tightly.

"Mon Ami, all you've ever felt is pain. I know you well enough to know that what you've done in the past has grieved you every day of your life. You need to let it go."

"I am over 100 years old Anne, it is time I die anyway."

Anne let a sob escape. "You can't leave me, Mon Ami. I still need you! I haven't been able to stop thinking about you this entire time."

The mob behind her was growing restless. Some people started shouting jeers at her, and one threw a rock near her foot.

"Move away Anne." Mon Ami commanded.

"No. If I leave you now I'll never get you back. I can't let that happen."

"Listen to what you are saying." One of the hunters shouted. "It's sick!"

"I need you Mon Ami. I want you."

"Anne." He whispered, gazing at her eyes. "Please don't do let yourself be hurt. I can't die knowing that you'll be hurt by them."

The crowd began to shout again. Another stone landed on the other side of Anne. She ignored it, instead leaning in to whisper to Mon Ami. "I love you."

Another stone whistled through the air, striking her in the back. She cried out softly, falling against Mon Ami. Another stone hit her in the leg.

Mon Ami shouted as another stone was thrown and struck her arm. He saw her skin split and bled where it had struck her. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, allowing the stones to strike his body instead of Anne's. Anne slumped to the ground, clinging to him.

"Kill them both!" One person shouted as more stones were thrown. Mon Ami gathered his strength and began to pull. He tugged to one side and the lamppost ripped out of the concrete, falling behind him. He pulled again and the other followed. With his arms behind him he pulled forward, gently avoiding Anne, and the chains on his arms snapped and fell to the ground. The crowd gasped, throwing more stones to slow him. The ones at the back began to flee. But the monster did not approach them as they thought it would. Instead it crouched, shielding the girls' body with his own. It lifted her gingerly and ran down one of the alleys and out of sight.

Anne clung to Mon Ami. She could tell that he was lost. He stopped for a moment to set her down and rest.

"Anne, did you mean what you said back there?"

"With all my heart, though I didn't realize it before." Anne placed one hand on his cheek. "I hope that you can love me too."

Mon Ami lifted his hand to hers. "I already do."

Suddenly they heard footsteps in the alley. "Anne?" A voice called out softly.

Anne quietly approached as Kate stepped forward.

"We don't have much time Anne. If you and your," she paused "companion will come to the inn, I'll see to it that you get out of here with medicine and food."

"Are you sure? What about the hunters?"

"They're not in this part of town right now. Come quickly." Kate turned away as Mon Ami emerged and hurriedly led them back to the inn, avoiding people whenever they could. They quickly ran in and shut the door.

"What they did was inexcusable. You were right Anne. I thought about it when you left, and even if I can't look at him, I know from what you've said and what I saw that he has a good heart." Kate quickly gathered supplies. "However, I don't think anyone else will notice. These people are so dense sometimes." She handed the package to Anne.

"If you follow Carpenter Street to the edge of town you'll be fine. Good luck. I'm sorry I can't do more." Kate smiled weakly.

"Thank you." Anne said, and she and Mon Ami left quickly. Only one child saw them, but he only smiled and left them alone. Finally they emerged on the edge of the forest again.

"Anne, I don't know if I can die. Are you sure you want to be with me?" Mon Ami asked, taking Anne's hands.

"I'm sure Mon Ami. I love you. I don't see any reason to ever leave you." She took his hand. "Let's go somewhere far away. We can live away from everyone else, and I could even go into a town from time to time to get us supplies. Some isolated place where the people won't ask questions."

"I would like that, Anne. But," he paused. "Are you sure you want to be with me as-"

"As someone in love with you? Yes." Anne smiled. "Your scars are from the hands of a human, who was unable to craft you perfectly. But, as you once told me, you made your own heart. That is what I love, and anything else will always be inferior to that."

"Then, Mon Amour, shall we go?" He asked, smiling.

"Anywhere you go, Mon Ami."

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story for so long. I know it's taken a long time to finish, but now it's finally done and Mon Ami and Anne have had their happy ending. I know I didn't put in anything about how he learned English- I just never found a good place to put it in! My explanation is that he learned it when he was wandering around. He never approached the people he learned it from, but he learned it in much of the same way as he learned French in the book. He'll tell that and everything else to Anne as they spend the rest of their lives together. If anyone has any questions, feel free to send me a message!

As a special treat for sticking with this for so long, I have included the lyrics to a beautiful song by Kim Robertson from her CD 'Angels in Disguise' under the label of Elfin Music. It's a wonderful song and I highly recommend the CD, which has a lot of Celtic harp. I actually found this song after I had begun the story and it fits so perfectly that I couldn't resist adding it here. It seems like fate. The lyrics are in French and I have provided a rough English translation of them. I hope you enjoy!

Mon Ami

By Kim Robertson

Mon ami, mon ami (My friend, my friend,)

toute ma vie je te cherchais. (All my life I sought you.)

Mon ami, mon ami (My friend, my friend,)

et puis enfin je t'ai trouvé (And then finally I have found you.)

La premiere fois que (The first time that )

j'ai vu tes yeux (I saw your eyes)

je savais que c'étais 'amour (I knew that it was love,)

depuis toujours, depuis toujours. (For always, for always.)

Mon ami, mon ami (My friend, my friend,)

je suis a toi. (I am yours.)

Mon ami, mon ami (My friend, my friend,)

je t'aime toujours. (I will love you always.)

Mon ami, mon ami, (My friend, my friend,)

toute ma vie je te cherchais (All my life I sought you.)

Mon ami, mon ami (My friend, my friend,)

et puis enfin je t'ai trouvé (And then finally I have found you.)

Maintenant je sais que (Now I know that)

veux dire l'amitié (I say friendship)

et je sais que veux dire l'amour (And I know that I want to say love.)

Mon ami, mon ami (My friend, my friend,)

je suis a toi (I am yours.)

Mon ami, mon ami (My friend, my friend,)

je t'aime toujours. (I will love you always.)


End file.
